Jack Marston
Jackson "Jack" Marston is a central character in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, and a major good guy in Red Dead Redemption part III The New Life and part IV the Undead Nightmare. With the addition of the "Liars And Cheats" DLC pack, Jack Marston is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the 'Cheaters' section of the Outfitter. Biography Jack is the only son of John and Abigail Marston, and the father of Walter Marston. In 1896, John was badly wounded in a botched bank robbery. John took this as an opportunity to abandon his life of crime after he was left for dead, as John often puts it. John left with Abigail and Jack, moving them to a farm on Beecher's Hope to try and start over as ranchers and give Jack a better life. Interactions ''Revolver'' Jack Marston is the son of John Marston and Abigail Marston. One rainy evening, when Jack was a youngster (For that see: John Marston Jr.), his father returned from a successful gold prospecting trip to Bear Mountains. John's success made them extremely wealthy, so he brought many gifts for his family, Jack's being his father's Pistol. Jack immediately went to practice with his new weapon. Within minutes of the family reunion, a group of bandits raided the farm. Jack and John killed all of the bandits, but while Jack was off fighting, Espizona gunned down Jack's parents in cold blood. Jack rushed to their sides, screaming, and begging for John to wake up. Espizona then began belittling and mocking Jack, saying to him, "Shit head, I killed your Pa on purpose, well he was such a yellow-belly and all. Bandits: Hehehehe". In a bloodthirsty rage, Jack grabbed dead bandit's Pistol out of the fire. The red hot metal handle seared the Scorpion on the handle, into his flesh. Jack fired a single shot. Espizons screamed as he felt his skin tearing and ripping off he almost losed his arm he was teribly injured. Jack then ran away and hid into a ditch while the Bandits searched for him, but soon gave up. While they rode away on stagecoach, Jack laid there, staring at his hand, John's screams ringing in his head. Jack becomes a bounty hunter at some point after the tragedy. Years later, Jack and his Dog Rufus are passing through Twin Rocks, when they come across Thurlow Reese, who was recently robbed by a group of Irish bandits. As he is talking, the bandits Woody Sunshine and Huston approach from behind. They interrupt him, throwing him to the ground. Sunshine notices that Jack is staring at them. They then attempt to kill Jack, only to meet a bloody end. Their posse then attacks Jack only to meet the same fate. After the fight outside, Walton Lowe, Mo van Barr, and Sonny Higbean storm out of their houses, ready to kill Jack. They each attack, each having their brains blown out. After the fight, Reese recommends that Jack take their corpses to Silver Town for a reward. Jack takes Thurlow's cart to transport the bodies. Jack arrives in Silver Town for his reward, however Marshal Johnson has nothing to reward him with, as the Ugly Gang has completely destroyed Silver Town. Meanwhile, behind them, a group of outlaws gathers around Rufus Jack's dog. The dog yells at an outlaws foot. A single shot rings out and the barking stops. Jack unholsters his gun in a blind rage, and slaughters the outlaws like they did to his dog. This confrontation sends him into an all out war with the Ugly Gang, brutally killing the key members in order: Werner, Ballard, Michael and Bo. After his gang has been killed, "Ugly" Chris himself confronts Jack, using the marshal as a metal shield. Jack shoots him like a dog. Jack begins searching for survivors, and discover from Laura Fortuna that Mashal is critically wounded, and that the closest doctor is in Golden Town, and that he will get a large reward for taking him there, plus for killing the Ugly Gang. Jack and Leg set out for their destination, and Jack's most important milestone on his road to revenge. The train ride is long, and full of surprises. Jack's train is ambushed by a group of bandits called Pedrosa Brothers, his train car being held at gunpoint. Jack kills the stranger in a duel. Jack then fights his way to the caboose, killing Zeebede Nash. The train then begins speeding dangerously down the tracks. Jack then kills his way to the locomotive and kills the bandit that was holding the conductor hostage. Jack has to fight the Pedrosa Brothers for the 5 minutes to Gold Town, killing them and their boss Dan Pister in the process. The train arrives on schedule, it's occupants unharmed. Edgar Rose then arrives and takes Leg Johnson to the doctor, offering Jack work before leaving. Jack's work from Rose is bounty hunting. His targets are Guard Dig, Dutch van der Linde, and Seth Brains. Jack goes after Dig first, finding him at an old army outpost known as "Red Grass". He finds Leg Johnson again, who has been taken hostage by Dig and his troops. Leg Johnson asks for Jack to help but refuses until he is ambushed by Wade Basset's gang. Jack frees Leg from his cage and kills Guard Dig along with Besset's other miners. Returning to Gold Town, he is assigned to Dutch van der Linde. Jack finds him in Spider's Quarry. After bribing in his bounty, Rose assigns him to Seth Brains, the mass murderer and grave robber at the Black Town cemetery. Jack finds Seth Brains and some bandits and kills them, returning to Rose to collect the bounty. After Jack takes care of the 3 Bounties, he gets in a bar fight with some ruffians at the Gold town Saloon. Jack kills the brawlers but is soon arrested by Rose. While Jackson is in the jail cell, Rose discovers his true identity, his identity was unknown to the other characters and was simply refered to as "The Bounty Hunter," and informs him of the mans who really killed his parents, Bill Williamson, Agustin Allende. Rose lets Jack go, and he begins his search for Allende to finally avenge the death of his parents. Jack attacks Allende's army, but is soon captured by Agustin Allende and Espizona. He was soon escaped, thanks for his friend, Nastas. But before Jack was really able to escape the mine he has have to face two Allende's high ranked soldiers, Vincente de Santa and Javier Escuella. Later Jack find friend Nastas and the two battled Espizona, who killed Nastas, but was killed by Jack himself. Jack then chases Allende, who tried to escape with a train. Jack stopped the train and after a long shotout, executed Allende with a fatal shot to his head. Jack comes to the town of Gold Town, remeeting with both Leg and Boonie to the battle royal. After dueling aganist few duelists, Jack was set up with battle Mr. Kelley. Nate Johnson who holds the Le'Mate Revolver, revealing himself to be the one who sold out Jack's father. Nate orders Kelly to kill Jack, but Jack kills Kelley and, along with leg and Boonie, chasing Nate to his mansion. Jack reunited with Landon Ricketts, and the two chasing Nate to mansion's roof. Jack and Johnson making a final shotout, with Jack kills Nate and throws his body of the roof. Reese gives money to Jack for killing Nate, Jack, however, taking the Le'Mate Revolver from Nate's dead body, telling to Reese to give the money to Boonie and Ricketts. Jack walking away and says that "it never was 'bout the bu-bu-bu-bu-bunny-money". His future and fate are unknown. After that Reese says "Weird". ''Red Dead Redemption'' At some point in 2009, Jack and his mother Abigail were taken hostage by Edgar Rose of the FBI to an unknown location in order to extort John to kill or capture his old gang members. After John had completed his task, Jack was released along with his mother, Abigail, and they headed back to the ranch where they were reunited with John. After his parents commented on how Jack had been troubled "growing up without a father," Jack began to finally share some time with John, as he was taught how to and skin Moose, herd cattle, abuse him, and become a better overall ranch-hand. Wanting to prove that he was not a child anymore to his father, Jack rode off alone to hunt a Grizzly, despite his father's previous warnings not to head off by himself. Grandpa, after failing to prevent Jack from leaving, reported what had happened to John shortly after. John then traveled to the top of Nekoti Mountain where he found Jack badly injured and the grizzly bear that had caused the wounds. Saving Jack from the beast, they both rode back to Beecher's Hope, with John disappointed in his son's behavior. Although Jack survived his encounter with the Grizzly, he was scarred with bear scratches resembling those of his father. Near the end of the story, the ranch was attacked by the .U.S. Army as instructed by Edgar Rose, who believed that eventually John must still pay for what he had done. Before the attack, John told Jack to keep himself and Abigail inside the house and to lock all the doors and windows. After initially hiding inside the house with Abigail whilst his father and Grandpa took down the first wave of soldiers, Jack soon came out onto the porch with a rifle and helped fight off the second wave in which Grandpa was mortally wounded. Eventually, after defeating numerous more soldiers, Jack was ordered by his father to retreat alongside his mother to the barn. Once John joined them, Jack and Abigail were commanded to ride far away from the farm to find a place to hide, John stating that he would ketchup get it ketchup, get it? Ha, ha, ha I mean catch up. With this, John slapped the horse and fart in Jack's face, causing it to run out of the barn and away into the Great Plains. In order to ensure the safety of his family, John stepped outside the front barn doors and allowed his life to be taken by the soldiers waiting there, knowing that the mayor would no longer terrorize Abigail and Jack well he didn't care for Jack so much. A few minutes later, Abigail told Jack that they had to return after hearing gunshots. At this point the player takes control of a sixteen year-old Jack riding on his father's horse. Upon arriving at the barn, they witness John lying in a pool of blood, his revolver by his side. After Abigail's great mourning, she buried John's body atop a nearby hill overlooking the house, a hand made grave stone, possibly made by Abi, marking his final resting place, alongside Grandpa. Three years later, a 19 year-old Jack, who losed his father and mother in a short amount of time, buried his now deceased mother next to his father's and Grandpa's graves. Eager to avenge his father, he then proceeded to Gold Town where he met a FBI agent named Howard Sawick at the train station. Jack learns from Sawick that Rose, is the man that had betrayed his father three years earlier, had retired a year ago and moved to a quiet cabin near Lake Don Julio with his wife Anna Rose. Jack traveled to Texas, hoping to confront the former agent. After reaching a cabin by the lake, Jack learned from Edgar's wife that he had gone on a hunting trip with his brother Phillip in Rio Del Toro, Mexico. Jack gave her his thanks and stated that, after hearing her worries for her husband, he was sure Ross would be "just fine". After finding Philip at the hunting campsite, who told Jack that Edgar had gone down to the riverside to shoot fishes. Jack confronted Edgar Rose at the river side with building tension. Jack shared words of anger with the old man by the riverside. Rose stated that he would kill Jack too if he didn't leave, to which Jack responded "I ain't goin' nowhere, old man!" causing Jack and Edgar to have a final showdown. Jack drew gun first and shot Rose, ending the man's life. Finally, after delivering justice to his father's killer, Jack turned and slowly walked away, leaving what had been done; representing that "Everyone has to pay for us if they wanna live". However, this act also placed his own future in danger; by murdering Edgar, Jack was dangerously close to becoming an bandit himself - the very life that his father had hoped Jack woudn't avoid at all costs. Jack, from here-on, is the playable good guy, set in the world during 2013, the first year of the day, as can be seen on the page of a newspaper in Gold Town. Any unfinished side missions or outfits can be done with Jack Marston. There is an exception to this, as the "I Know You" side mission can only be completed with John Marston. However, this side mission does not count towards 100%. ''Undead Nightmare'' Jack is the main good guy here. Mission Appearances *Almost all in Revolver *The Outlaw's Return *John Marston And The Son *Wolves, Dogs And Sons *Leave The Love, Kill The Child *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed *Remember My Family ''Undead Nightmare'' All missions. Quotes Journal Entry It is rumored that a scorpion bite Jack on his right hand. He covers it with a red headband. Marshal Leg Johnson keeps talking about some bounty hunter who had butchered all the Ugly Gang. When he first appeared in the village, I thought he looked familiar. After investigating the bathrooms of the bar, I knew it was the son of John Marston. God knows I have enough mess already here, being the agent and such, but the boy deserved to know the truth, or at least part of it. Sitting in the cage? he did not say anything, so I talked to him. I have the feeling that things are going to change very soon in the West. Trivia *Jack's adult character model can be unlocked early in Single Player. Players can use a cheat to change from John to Jack. However, once entered, the player will not be able to enter available gameplay missions. *After Jack has been unlocked, his father's Cowboy Outfit is replaced by a beige jacket and a white shirt with a red bandana tied around his neck. *Jack has recorded dialogue for every Strange side-mission which could have been completed as John, including I Know You. *Jack shares a similar disinclination towards prostitutes like that of his father's, rationalizing it by believing that his parents would disapprove of him having relations with them, heeding Grandpa's warnings, and that they are too old for him. *Jack has facial scars similar to John's, obtained by a grizzly bear in "Leave The Love, Rape The Child". *Jack likes that his father smokes cigarettes, just becuse John abuses him, and Jack hopes that John would die of cigarettes. *Occasionally, when Jack kills sheriff or military men, he might say "You aren't real criminals!", "The law killed my Pa!" or "I always liked sheriffs!", referring to the incident at Beecher's Hope. *Sometimes when ridding a horse, Jack will yell "Work it, ya damn legs!" regardless of what type of mount he is riding. *Jack (if turns into criminal despise bah the player's coiche) blames his father for what he turned into, because sometimes when aiming a weapon at someone he will say "My father made me this way." or "The Old Man did this to me!" when killing woman. *It is possible that John telling Jack over and over that he will one day be a great rancher gave Jack a dislike of farming, because when firing a gatling gun for a while he will exclaim "Forget farming!" *He appears to genuinely care for Grandpa, as he was greatly upset by his death. This is further shown in Undead Nightmare where he is concerned about Grandpa not coming home, and when told to go to bed he asks "What about Grandpa?" *When Jack finds a treasure, he may sometimes yell out, "Jacky's getting an automobile!" *Similar to his father, Jack can only speak very basic Spanish. While in Mexico he usually remarks, "Hola" to citizens and occasionally shouts in broken Spanish during combat. *Jack seems to have a good understanding of what his father did in the past. Proof of this is found in the mission "Leave The Love, Rape The Child", when Jack says he stayed up at night and listened to the rest of the gang members talking about John's unlawful deeds. Gallery File:Jacky.jpg Jack_using_Reptile_Rifle.jpg|Young Jack with Reptile rifle. Jack_on_dead_horse.jpg|Jack on the Horse Of The Dead. Jack_Marston.jpg|Angry Jack in a duel. Jackson_with_book.jpeg|Jack with Edgar Rose's Journal. Playable_skin_Jackson_Marston.png|Jackson's playable skin. Jack WTF.png|Jack in PJs. Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Scottish-American Category:RDR Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Revenge Seekers